


Death of an Angel

by ChaosTheory



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Fafabray - Freeform, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosTheory/pseuds/ChaosTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Charlie had always been at each others sides since birth. What happens when one of them is stripped away all to early in their young lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this on a prompt. Just a short one shot using the all too cute Charlie/Quinn twin dynamic, thus Fafabray.

“Higher, Lucy, higher!”

Lucy pushed with all the strength her little arms could muster, sending her twin further into the air.

Charlie’s squeals echoed around the park as she kicked her feet through the air, blonde hair swaying wildly in ever direction.

“I can fly, Luce!”, Charlie called over her shoulder.

“The only people who can fly are angels, Char”, Lucy replied diplomatically, as if any other suggestion was outrageous.

“Watch my fly!”, Charlie called, before propelling her small body off the seat as the swing reached it’s peak.

She crumpled to the ground in a flurry of wild hair, muffled whines and flailing limbs.

Lucy was at her side in seconds, cradeling her twin’s head in her lap and examining the few scratches that now marred soft young skin.

“You’ll be fine, Charlie. Only a few scratches”, the older twin decided, kissing them regardless and presenting her pinkie finger to the damaged girl.

“Promise”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy giggled as Charlie leaned over the side of the boat, not caring that all it would take was a slip of her tiny fingers and she’d be sent flying overboard.

Russell steered the boat as it raced across the endless expanse of water, the boat easily gliding through the murky water, turning dark in response to the rapidly gathering storm clouds above.

“Dare you to do this, Lucy”, Charlie shouted, leaning back further over the edge of the boat, long blonde hair skimming the water.

Lucy, always the more careful and logical of the two, shot a glare at her twin sister.

“Charlie, stop that”, she replied as she stepped forward, tugging her sister back into the boat.

Charlie sighed, returned to the safety of the boat, but grinned at her twin none the less.

“You’re never any fun”, She replied as she wrapped her arms around her two-seconds-older sister. Charlie always figured those two seconds made all the difference in the world in terms of acting responsibly. Lucy always acted like an older sister.

“I can be fun”, she said through a pout, her voice daring now as she pulled out of her sisters arms, walking over to the edge of the boat but standing hesitantly, green eyes flickering between the edge and the increasingly choppy water.

“You’ll be fine, Luce, promise”, Charlie offered, coming up beside her sister and offering her pinkie finger.

Lucy quickly wrapped her finger around her ‘younger sisters’, intertwining their pinkies and shaking solidly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two blondes scrambled up the tree, green eyes shimmering in joy as they got higher and higher.

But then Lucy slipped, her foot missing the branch, causing her to wobble and loose her balance. Charlie lunged for her, attempting to grab at anything of the girl to prevent her falling, hers hands instead finding nothing but air.

Lucy hit the ground. Hard. Her left arm snapped audibly, causing her to scream and shake in fear, though the tears didn’t come from the shock.

Charlie climbed nimbly down, jumping the last bit in her haste to reach her sister. Crawling over to her, she cradled her head in her lap and stroked her hair.

“You’ll be okay, Luce, it’s only a few scratches”, Charlie said softly, ignoring the painfully twisted arm and intertwining her pinkie with her twins good hand.

Lucy would only whimper as her bottom lip trembled.

So Charlie cried for both of them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy positioned herself to sit on the edge of the boat, which was now rocking as it jumped over the waves.

Russell and Judy were up the front of the boat, Judy stretched out lazily with a glass of wine, Russell looking like he was enjoying rushing over the waves far too much.

Biting her bottom lip, Lucy wrapped her hands around the ledge and leaned out over the choppy water.

The rush of adrenaline that hit her at the feeling of wind whipping her face made her smile, laughing freely and loudly.

“Look at me, Char, I’m flyi-“  
And suddenly her world was a tumbling mass of water, her body twisting painfully as the shock of the hit took the air from her lungs.

She fought to reach the surface, but she was so disorientated that she had no idea which way was up. Her tiny legs kicked and fought, trying desperately to get air into her now screaming lungs.

And suddenly she couldn’t help it, her throat opened up in an instinctual need for air, sending nothing but chilled water into her lungs.

And suddenly her body was too cold, her muscles too weak, her mind too loud.

And suddenly the world around her grew dark, fading, fading, fading….

And suddenly there was someone pulling at her, and there was strong arms tight around her. There was air. Light. Life.

Russell held up his daughter for Judy to pull back onto the boat. Lucy noted the broken wine glass, the lack of Charlie and the tears that were already in her mothers eyes as they watched Russell dive under the water again in search for the other Fabray.

And again.

And again.

It felt like an eternity that Lucy stood there, wrapped in a towel and being held by her mother as they watched in silence. Waiting. Hoping.

Lucy could hear her mother praying.

Then suddenly her father emerged from the water, a strangled sob escaping him the moment he broke the surface, one arm wrapped around a small, tiny body as he swam back.

Charlie was so fragile in death.

“CHARLIE”, Lucy screamed, pulling herself from her mothers arms, the towel slipping forgotten from her shoulders.

Russell held up his limp daughter to them, and together they pulled the pair back onto the boat.

Charlie was so cold. And so blue.And so…silent.

Russell performed CPR until there was no more sunlight. Until he had no other choice but to stoicly remove himself from his daughter, block out the strangled screams of his wife, and drive the boat.

Lucy crawled over to the body of her sister, her twin, her friend, her life.

And Lucy cradled her sisters head in her lap, tears now falling onto the blue face of the now gone Charlie. She reached out a shaking hand and intertwined their fingers. She cried for both of them. And pressing her lips to the cool skin of Charlie’s forehead, she managed to whisper.

“You’re an angel, Charlie. You can fly now”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, review :)


End file.
